A Hanyou's Destruction of Konoha
by Pervy-apprentice
Summary: Sasuke's attack allows Naruto to be pushed past the brink. He accepts Kyuubi's offer and becomes a hanyou. Worse-than-Gaara Naruto, slight AU, godlike Naruto. Gore, massive character death, blood, mutilation, other squeamishy stuff
1. what changed

**This is a prologue to my horror story. But trust me, by the end, noone sans Naruto will be alive in Konoha by the end. If you wish, he will move onto other villages. and before you say how will someone not notice that their villages are dying. Two reasons. Fuinjutsu/Genjutsu/Kekkai Ninjutsu combo, and not wanting other villages to know that their own is being decimated.**

**So stop nitpicking and just read!**

He stumbled across the lake towards the prone form of his former best friend and brother who was being enveloped by blood red, bubbly chakra that seemed to radiate heat and release wave after wave of malice.

The burning sensation accompanying the curse seal enveloped his body and didn't even flinching as two bat-like wing tore through the flesh on his back and his hair grew to his lower back.

_'This chakra... Is this Naruto's true power?' _He wondered before steeling himself, a Flapping Chidori materializing in his palm._ 'No! That dobe has no power! And his death will give me more of my own!'_

He gripped his wrist and plunged it into the blonde's heart as he rose up, the excess electricity and body mass blowing out his back and into the water. He chuckled darkly as the one sent to bring him from the darkness slumped motionless on his arm.

-**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**-

"**So... Are you willing to take my offer?" **The Kyuubi asked, taking note of his container. He couldn't be happier! The boy, no DEMON in front of him was the epitome of apathy, contempt, disgust, and all around loathing: true emotions of the king of the BIJU! He was practically giddy with excitement!

"Quit drooling, Kyuubi... It's unbecoming of you." Naruto drawled out as he examined the dried flecks of blood on his clawed hands. He wore a rust orange straightjacket whose sleeves would reach his ankles had he not folded it unto itself to only reveal his fingers. His tan pants were in tatters where they dragged underneath his sandals. White buckles with silver clasps adorned the outfit every foot or so.

His mindscape was surprisingly clean. Psychiatric Ward clean. The Kyuubi was in a hallway while Naruto sat in a padded room, watching him through an all-plexiglass door.

The Kyuubi steeled himself. **"So... Is that a yes? Are you sure you're ready for my power?" **Naruto grinned ferally, his elongated canines glinting ominously, his unruly spiky hair practically hiding his blood-red left eye and dull-blue right one, the Kyuubi's left now being blue.

"But of course, Kyuubi... _**I've been ready**_."

-**REAL WORLD**-

Sasuke was walking away from his deed when KI washed over him and sent him to his knees and almost into the water.

"**SASUKE!" **Naruto screamed to the heavens as his hair flew backwards and he got on all fours, nine fox tails swishing behind him; the hole in his chest already healed "If you think I'm letting you leave this valley alive..." He chuckled darkly before continuing. "then you're more deranged than your brother. I am not catching the blame for the failure of this mission from the council just 'cause their oh so precious Uchiha decided to up and leave for some Ronald McDonald/Voldemort hybrid! Now... Do I have to render you unable to move or will you come relatively peaceful?"

The matter-of-fact tone he used chilled Sasuke to the bone, and he was supposed to be an avenger, Dammit! But the fact that he now had a slitted red eye and the KI radiating from him was driving the last Uchiha to his knees; he didn't know if he would live, let alone _win_...

He always knew his other male teammate was deranged, he just didn't know the extent.

-**FLASHBACK**-

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love power, fighting, and my mindscape. I dislike teammates, this village, and anyone else who tries to harm me. My hobbis are training to get stronger and proving my existence. My dreams would be considered nightmares to you three so I won't tell you."_

-**FLASHBACK END**-

And that was somewhat normal! Why he still became a ninja after that rant at the time was beyond Sasuke, but right now it was obvious: He had power, and somehow they knew.

A punch to the stomach followed by three more that lifted him off the ground, followed by a bicycle-kick that sent him reeling brought Sasuke out of his little world.

As he landed in a skid, Naruto backhanded him with a closed fist and reappeared above him to slam him below the water. Below the water, the blonde demon container continued his assault.

Solar Plexus. Temple. Ribs. Jaw. And any other area that could make the Uchiha lose either his breath or consciousness.

Desperate to escape, he shot out of the water, not expecting Naruto to already be there with a clothesline ready and an elbow to his stomach as he fell.

"H-How?" He asked between pants after he had surfaced and noticed this scarier Naruto watching him with amusement and... curiosity?

"You stood no chance against unfathomable power. So why? Why? WHY! Tell me why you still fight me before I skewer you with my tails!" He yelled, his tails swishing wildly behind him. His ears twitched, waiting for the ebony-haired boy's response. He needed not wait long.

"Because you're weaker than me, dobe." He spat. '_Damn me and my superiority complex!_' "Always have been, always will be. You're the dead last of the academy, and everyone knows it. Your friends _pity you_, just as they do me. They want me for my Sharingan and you for your power. But they fear your power. _That's_ why they attack you. Power is what makes the Shinobi World go 'round. Power... And fear."

Naruto pondered this for a second before breaking into a face-splitting grin, made all the creepier by his glistening canines. "Well, I have power... No doubt about that. It's just a matter of showing them. So all I need is for people to fear me. Let's start with you, teme..."

The screams reached Konoha, most smirking as they thought the 'demon brat' was getting what he deserved.

-**END-**

**The two pictures that made me think of this were ****right through you ****and ****kyuu****, both by can be found at neofox . deviantart . com in the naruto gallery.**

**Also, I tried to give him a Pain-like superiority complex. Tell me if it's good?**


	2. Tearing into the Genin and Shika

**Chapter 2 of ****A Hanyou's Destruction of Konoha****! This will be Naruto getting back to Konoha and everyone's reaction to Sasuke. Tonight, the carnage will begin. Possibly next chapter or the one after, haven't decided yet.**

**Sorry for the long update... moving and whatnot. and the chapter was really fun to write, but started getting **_**too**_** long and deviating.**

**About this story: No one will be spared. Everyone will die. And for any confusion it may cause in future chapters, Naruto will be an '**_**it**_**' during the carnage.**

**Thanks for reviews and whatnot!**

**Well, here ya go!**

**-START!-**

The sun was setting in the sky, casting long shadows through the western gate of Konohagakure no Sato, blinding villagers and ninja alike to the blonde ninja (read: psychopath) as he drug the unconscious form of Uchiha Sasuke towards the village he so willingly betrayed and who would willingly forgive him.

They believed him to be crazy, a demon, a monster who killed their family members and friends, forgetting he was barely a minute old when the Kyuubi attacked.

The Sandaime said it was because they feared him for some unknown reason, though he knew it was because he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

But if they feared him, why did they attack him? Would they not give him a wide berth as he walked down the street? Hesitated to do so much as look him in the eye? Give him whatever he wanted for fear of incuring his wrath?

The answer was a resounding "No".

They hated him because they feared him. Feared what he would _become_. Feared what he could do to them.

When he was younger, he would prank them to gain attention that he saw other parents giving their children. But the opposite happened. Instead of seeing a helpless, hapless child in need of attention, they saw a demon that was mocking them, baiting them to do something to harm him. So they did.

They beat him mercilessly, more often than not to the brink of death where the Kyuubi had to flood his underdeveloped chakra coils with his demonic chakra, causing his rapidly deteriorating psyche to finally shatter into the type of cold-blooded killer they portayed him as and discriminated him for. The constant flood of yokui expanded his chakra coils at an alarming rate, causing his reserves to skyrocket, even moreso than was typical for an Uzumaki.

And the Uzumaki were a prestigious clan, much like the Uchiha, but noone gave him anything.

At first he scavenged, but training to become a shinobi required more calories than he could find in the garbage. So he stole, taking hints from Kyuubi which would be the best scores, seeing as it had thousands of years of knowledge.

Soon afterwards, he made his first kill, a middle-aged civilian shopkeep who stayed back to restock the shelves for tomorrow. It was simple, a clawed finger across the jugular and the man couldn't even cry for help, let alone stop Naruto as he sealed almost every item in his store and bounded away, the ANBU arriving just minutes later; the man was dead before Naruto left.

The remorse he was supposed to feel, the hesitation about taking his first life, never happened. He was a born killer, a true shinobi. Years of scrounging from trashcans, evading mobs of villagers and shinobi alike, and having to remain hidden as he ran away from ANBU and to stay hidden so as to not let anyone know that _he_ was the serial murderer-slash-shoplifter, had gave him uncanny abilities in stealth. Even before he was a murderer, he could paint Mount Hokagemore without anyone noticing until he was done. Not Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, or even the Hokage him- and now her-self could sense him if he didn't want to be sensed.

The orange was to mock them, as was the mask of idiocy. If, for some unfathomable reason, they _did_ find evidence he was the murderer, could they even believe themselves? Naruto Uzumaki, hyperactive blonde who was obsessed with orange and ramen was a murderer? Preposterous!

So as the sun allowed the gathered to recognize the battered (read: mutilated) form of one Uchiha Sasuke being dragged by one Uzumaki Naruto, everyone was speechless. They unconsciously stepped backwards and away, allowing him to pass between them without so much as a whisper. He drug Sasuke down the dusty street, across the concrete bridge, and over the occasional patch of gravel.

Noone spoke. What could they say? Say that Naruto, the dead-last dobe of the Shinobi Academy had brung back Sasuke, last Uchiha and Rookie of the Year, back, seemingly unharmed?

The ninja saw it, though. Singed hair, blood on the inside of his jacket, two holes, one over his heart and the other through his right shoulder and lung. But everything seemed fine, as though he had been healed.

The one over his lung should have at least had him bedridden for a year or more, if not dead at the scene. The one over his heart should have ended his life immediately. Nothing short of _Tensei Ninjutsu_ could have healed him, and even then it was still _after_ the wound was healed, if it could be!

But who would die for him? Who would die for the demon? How did he defeat Uchiha Sasuke in the first place?

As Naruto walked onwards, the villagers became bolder. He heard shouts about treating the '_Last Uchiha_' with respect, how they would '_make him pay'_. Oh, how he hoped they would try...

He entered Tsunade's office, ignoring the protests of the secretary. Annoying bitch...

"Brung the traitor back..." Naruto said with complete apathy, shaking with rage as his fingers twitched near his kunai pouch. '_One stab...right through his heart... So much blood would come out! It would mix so well with that mahogany desk!_' He thought as Tsunade began droning on about excessive force and whatnot...

Sure both his legs were shattered, his wrists like rubber as the lolled back and forth, every inch of skin black, blue, purple, red, and dusty and his clothes mere tatters. And who cares that every tooth was shattered and every finger bent until it snapped... It would grow back!

He smiled creepily as Tsunade finished her mini-rant. "Tsuande, Tsunade, Tsunade... You said I could use excessive force... If you didn't want him in that state, you should have been more explic- Whoa!" He exclaimed as he caught her haymaker aimed straight for his face. A small crunch and the wince evident on her face told Naruto she probably broke or at least sprained one or more bones.

Tsunade retracted her hand, gingerly setting it on her lap. "Yes, well... You do _know_ the Civilian Council's gonna have a field day." She asked, concern marring her features. Naruto just waved her off.

"Let them." He replied nonchalantly.

"Okaaay..." She drawled, clearly concerned. "Tomorrow you have to give a mission report but today get a check-up..."

She was clearly surpried when all he said was "Okay, but I have to stop by my house." and left.

But Naruto hated hospitals... '_And why was his hair lighter? Like a Yamanaka's..._'

-**NARUTO'S HOUSE**-

Naruto set the seals so noone could see or hear inside his house. Holding up a half-tiger, he muttered 'Kai...' and nine pale yellow tails erupted from the base of his spine and two pale yellow fox ears appeared where his original, _human_, ones had been. He detested humans.

They beat him, manipulated him, tried to kill him, and fawned over him like giddy fan-girls... and the latter of all of his were boys!

So yeah, he hated 'em. With a passion.

"**Well, Goddamn! Setting the Hokage in her place on the first day! I, personally, thought it'd be Pinky. But hey! Convienence counts for something, I guess. And by the way... HOW THE HELL ARE YOU A GOLDEN HANYOU! AND MORE POWERFUL THAN ME!**" Kyuubi ranted, though giving Naruto no more than an annoying ring in his ears for all the valliant effort.

'_I dunno..._' Naruto shrugged casually. Kyuubi had told him that Golden Demons were treated with the utmost respect in Hell, or even Heaven if Kami allowed him entrance...

Had he gone to Hell right now, every demon, Kyuubi downward, would be forced to bow before him, half-demon or no.

He SHUNSHINed to the Hospital waiting room, Genjutsu and new clothes in place, and sauntered to the front desk, confident his superior chakra would affect even this... this... _civilian_. She looked up at him, fearfully at first, but quickly masked it with an air of superiority and disgust all directed at him.

"What do _you_ want? Can't heal yourself?" She asked mockingly. Naruto decided to play along, if only for a little while.

"Well, yes, I could, and have already..." Naruto began thumbing the hole one of the CHIDORIs had been. "But the _Hokage_ asked me to come here, Miss... Ibara. And unless you don't value your job, I suggest you see me right away..." She sputtered indignantly at him before all but throwing him into the next available hospital room.

He waited for a few minutes before Shizune came in, took his vitals (all without looking at him...), and walked out.

At exactly 4:27 p.m., the Konoha 12 bar Neji, Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Sasuke along with their sensei walked into his room.

"Ahh..." Naruto sighed before continuing. "To whom do I owe this..._pleasure_ to, hmm?" Before so much as a syllable could be uttered by the other members, Sakura and Ino were on him like rabid fangirls...which they were.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" They yelled, almost simoultaneously. Naruto clapped.

"Did you two reherse that?" He asked, causing the two wannabe-kunoichi to gape at him like a fish. "Now... I'll start with you blondie on my little mini-rant. But have no fear, for you each will get torn apart by...me!"

"Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino... In the academy you weren't so bad bar the obsession over the Uchiha. But you never let that distract you. Your average was higher than Sasuke's, but you didn't become Rookie of the Year... In your team, you were the motivator, getting your other members to perform the task, but fought with them, openly I might add, over any bad-mouthing of Sasuke. So you put the tratiorous over your own teammates...? Pathetic..."

"Shika! You are a genius, I'll give you that... But wouldn't it have been faster if all of us fought the same person, taking them out one by one..._together?_ But you deemed it too troublesome perhaps to have to fight five battles in a row. And Suna had to help you! This is Konoha, the village of teamwork! But honsetly, I don't care. I got to beat the teme to a pulp, so I'm content."

"Hinata..." Naruto began softly. "Stop being a fangirl. Stop stalking me, wwatching me train, and _definitely_ stop looking at me through my clothes with your Byakugan..." Hinata, for her part, stayed coherent for less than half of it. Naruto never got to tel her how she was as bad as Sakura and Ino combined, but didn't have anything to back it up! Sighing, he continued.

"Shino... Tenten... meh... You two are shinobi, typical for what you are... Shino an Aburame and Tenten a weapons summoner. I suppose it's to be expected since you're both genin. Keep trying to get better." '_That's right! Make them think they have a future after the rising sun of a new day tomorrow! They won't suspect a thing!_'

"And Sakura... The worst of the worst... of _EVERYTHING_. Worst Kunoichi, worst friend, worst crush, and worst female I've ever had the dis-pleasure of meeting. You are the epitome of fangirlism bordering on obsession... Not to mention that split-personality you have. I hope to never hear your voice again..." He was surprised noone had made a move, bar Hinata, or even a sound. Everyone had essentialy stopped as he tore into his fellow blonde.

"_**She could be a possible mate...**_" Kyuubi joked before Naruto snapped back.

'_No! Noone will be spared, save myself for obvious reasons._'

"And now for the Jonin..."


End file.
